fairy tail vocaloid
by fairy tail and anime FTW
Summary: do you like fairy tail and vocaloid songs? well this might be the stories for you! Fairy tail will be acting in the songs or at least what should happen in vocaloid songs! like dark woods circus, alice human sacrifice, and more! please give it a try and review! T just in case! the story of evil version is up now!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own fairy tail or the whole vocaloid thing so don't judge me! . now on to the story!

Chapter 1: dark woods forest...

Natsu's P.O.V.

Today I went to town and I saw some people... it was weird.

They were a boy and a girl, the boy has blond or orange hair and the girl has blue hair. The part that made them weird was that they share one body! I mean the girl's head is on the boy's body!

"Come and see! Come and see!" they both yelled holding a paper. I looked at the boy holding the paper, he had brown eyes for a minute then red hypnotizing eyes. I couldn't help but go to the place they were going at.

I kept following them until I saw a big tent. It looks like they are part of a circus. I saw the chairman and he looks about 10 meters tall and it has big eyes!

The 2 people in front of the tent were almost as high as the chairman! They were 2 girls and one of them has scarlet colored hair and the other has white hair but was tied up at the front. They all looked so happy, this seems fun!

I walked around the tent and saw a small hole, I looked in it. I saw the girl and boy again. They were putting on a show, the girl looked happy but the boy had no expression.

Next I saw a pretty girl with blond hair. She looked like a diva but the weird thing was that she has horse legs and a goat horn. She was wearing sunglasses but I think she's blind, she looks in pain too. I wonder why?

I then saw a guy with raven hair. He was in a strait jacket, the boy and girl earlier said that "he was a beast that likes to eat things cold". I saw them holding a plate of frozen human arms! They put the arms in front of him and he grinned a devil grin.

I heard crying so I looked at where it was, it turns out it was from the blond diva. She was saying if anyone would want her in the body she has and that it was painful, I noticed she has markings on her body as if someone was throwing acid on her.

The boy and girl came up to her and the boy took of the sunglasses the diva was wearing. Her eyes were honey brown but it looks like they couldn't see anything, I knew she was blind; they were all puffy too so it looks like she was crying too much. "Why do you look at me like that?" she asked, "it's painful, it's painful and she said it but it can't be helped. We continue to work in this circus forever," the boy said. He took a strand of her hair and kissed it as if he was trying to comfort her.

They soon got up and walked to the stage again, the girl started singing and she sang "it's so fun! It's so fun!" then she whispered "rotten fruit stain my eyes..." in a sad low tone...

I heard a scream and it was from a girl in the back stage of the circus. She was being raped! Next to her was a guy but I couldn't see his face because his head was down and it looked like he suicide...

The boy and girl came back to the diva. "I want to die!" the diva screamed while crying her eyes out, the boy and girl started shaking. "WE WANT TO DIE!" they cried out. "Please get me out of here!" they all cried to the heaven.

"Hello," I turned around seeing the chairman... it kidnapped me...

Normal P.O.V

Those who go to the circus knows the feeling... the 2 tall girls, the cold eating beast, the sad diva, and even the combined boy and girl... they weren't always like the way they are.

Who knows, it is just the circus... the dark woods circus that is.

You can always find the way to the dark woods circus... all you need to do is to follow a combined girl and boy or pinked haired guy with acid markings on him... the newest member of the dark woods circus...

"It's fun..."

Thank you for whoever reviewed, I'll keep doing this kind of thing so please keep on reviewing!

Natsu: damn! That was scary! Me: wimp... Natsu: hey! Me: bye!


	2. wide knowledge of the late, madness

hi everyone! i'll be doing the song: wide knowledge of the late, maddness! yay! thank you for those who reviewed! i will accept all suggestions so come at me! i also might be doing the daughter of madness series after this one so please stay tuned! oh! i also did my best not to rip off any stories of any songs okay!

* * *

chapter 2: flash back of the diva...

Lucy's P.O.V

today we just went to a circus in the woods but they all looked sad. my friends were with me, i got so tired that when i got home i slept but...

i woke up in the midlde of the night, i heard my mom begging to my dad not to bring me to a place called _there_. what is _there_?

i heard my dad's footsteps coming closer, i pretended to sleep.

"look it will be less painful for her right now!" he yelled, he started to pick up my body. "i guess you're right..." my mom said in a sad tone, where are they taking me?

i suddenly became very scared, i started to jump out of my dad's grasp. "catch her!' my mom yelled she sounded very different this time.

"don't worry i'll get her for sure," my dad said with a devil grin as he picked up one of his sharpest corkscrews... now i'm terrtfied!

i ran and ran around the house but i became very tired. i decided to hide in a closet, i was out of breath and my heart was beating faster than how fast a cheeta can run! i couldn't keep my eyes open... i started to close my eyes even though i don't want to, all i remembered before i fell asleep i saw my dad open the closet and stab the corkscrew in my head...

* * *

few minutes later...

i woke up in a hallway, i tried to move but it seemed like a small little box that only traps my body prevented that. i was wearing a clear white t-shirt that covers my whole body, on the front it said 01. i guess i'm in the so called place that my mother/farther was making me go to...

a man in a clear white suite came in. he was pushing a cart, he came up to me and greeted me before puting me in the cart. he started to push the cart with me in it walking through the hallway. i was bored, i mean the whole place was white and just werid but i got bored! i started to fiddle with the corkscrew in my head. it was starting to hurt, "you know, if you don't want to stain your blond hair with blood then i suggest you stop doing that to yourself," the man said behind me.

i nodded and stoped. i got bored again, we kept going untill we stoped at a door with the numbers 01... i guess this is my room.

"okay, Lucy, this is where you'll be staying until the time comes. i wish i can do something to stop this but sadly i can't, sorry," the man said as he put me in the room. he unlocked the small box and gave me a little book. the title is called 'key of the starry sky' what a cute book.

"i know you must not trust me but please consider sleeping, it will make less painful for you," the man said in a soft tone. he kissed my forehead before he left.

i still did not know what's going on but he's nice. i soon got bored again... so i looked out the window, it turns out that my friends were here too. the brother and sister, juvia and loki, were in the room across me. i sat back down and started to tilt my head. it's stupid to do this but i'm too bored that just tilting my head will entertian me!

after a few minutes of tilting my head for no reason, i got up and started to wave at juvia and loki. juvia was wearing a big blue hat that she was fiddling with and loki was just opening and closing his mouth. i guess he was bored too. juvia saw me wave and waved back but loki justt sat there opening his mouth and closing it.

i was glad that they were there. i looked around the window and saw gray, my best guy friend, and erza with mirajane. it seems like everyone was here... what are they going to do to us?

i wanted to sleep again but i couldn't, i stayed up hearing nothing. i leaned againsed the door but i heard footsteps. it came closer and closer until it stoped at erza's and mirajane's door. there was a ugly woman there bringing erza out. she draged erza to a room that was beside me. i tired looking in the window but i wished i hadn't. i saw the woman grab somthing that started to buzz and then i heard screaming, then finally a mainc like laugh.

erza didn't come out that night. i still couldn't sleep then the next night it was mirajane. the same noises came again... she didn't came out ethier...

i found out that someone disaperes each night. gray was gone the next night, he sounded more painful the the rest. next night juvia came out but i saw loki opening his mouth and closing it again. it was like he didn't care that she was gone...

he finally was taken out of his room he was in a striat jacket... when he past through my door he had manic like grin. it was as if he lost his mind. i leaned on the door again but this time the door opened. i went out of then door and quietly following them... i saw the door close then screams. the window of the door had blood splatered on it but the blood truned in to small flowers. i hid when the lady came out. she was gone and i turned the knob on the door she was just in. i saw my friends body... it was in a pile. suddenly a small spear like thing came rolling down... it was loki's head. then gray came on all fours sniffing loki's head before puting it in his mouth. i think gray's mind was switched to a dogs. he walked away and put the head next to anouther round thing... i noticed it was juvia's head and it was beside loki's body.

at that moment i found out that i was going the next night. i cracked, i was actually looking forward too this. i was smiling, i went back to my room and stayed there. the next night i was dragged out to the room. i was smiling.

she put me on a table, i was smilng. she started the thing that buzzed, i was smiling. she finally started to cut my body, i was smiling. i closed my eyes and went to sleep... a long sleep.

i woke up in a room. i looked around and stared in horror! loki and juvia was sharing the same body!

"AHHHHHH!" we yelled in union.

"why you scream!" they yelled at me.

"you're sharing the SAME BODY!" i screamed.

"WELL YOU HAVE HORSE LEGS AND A HORN!" they screamed both pointing to my head.

i looked around and found a mirror... they were right i do have a horn!

"woof!" we turned around and saw gray in a strait jacket and a lesh!

"EYAHH!"

* * *

presant

i can still remeber that night when i was turned into this monster! today i was preforming again but at the end of the show... i herad my mom's and dad's voice... their talking about how ugly i am...

why... why did they leave me here like this?

"why..."

* * *

gah! i failed on this one didn't i!

natsu: heck ya! *grins*

me: natsu! *grabs chainsaw* i'm going to kill you!

lucy: thank you for reading and we are sorry if you don't like this!

natsu: luce help me! T-T

Lucy: bye!

natsu: LUCE!


	3. HELP ME! TT

OMG! PLEASE HELP ME!

I DON'T KNOW WHO SHOULD BE LEN AND RIN IN THE DAUGHTER OF EVIL SERIRES!

PLEASE VOTE FOR WHO SHOULD RIN AND LEN!

I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THIS PART WILL BE GOOD BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHO SHOULD RIN AND LEN!

thank you for your consideration!

* * *

preview:

"i love you!" i heard my crush yell out to a girl who is from the neighbor country.

"i love you too," the girl said to him as she hugged him tight.

he chose to pick her instead of me! why! i'm the queen!

that night i ordered the guards to get that girl... i was so filled with rage that i didn't think that i will lose my favorite servant...

* * *

natsu: pff, what the hell is with that preview?

me: come here natsu... *grabs machine gun*

natsu: fuck me...


	4. Chapter 4

BLACK OUT TOMORROW!

DO NOT SIGN IN! OKAY!

M RATED STORIES OR STUFF LIKE THAT WILL BE REMOVED!

SOME SONG BASED STORIES WILL BE GONE TOO!

SO THIS ONE COULD BE GONE! (ME: NOOOOOOOO!)

PLEASE SIGN THE PETTION SO COULD STAY TO THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE!

THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO SIGNED!

PLEASE FORWARD THIS MESSAGE!

IF THIS STORY STAYS, YOU CAN WIN THIS WEIRD LOOKING COKKIE:

_

| * |

| * * |

| * * |  
\_/

TILL NEXT TIME...

BROFIST MEH!


	5. story of evil daughter of evil

**hey fairyz! i promise you this so here! i give you... the story of evil!**

**i don't own anything so think of anything like that so yeah!**

**i wanted to do this so don't ask me!**

**imma go and listen to music now..**

**( ( d(^_^)b ) )**

* * *

**Story of evil**

**chapter 1:Daughter of evil**

**chapter 2:Servant of evil **

**chapter 3:Regret message **

**chapter 4:daughter of ****White **

**chapter 5:Re-birthday**

**cast:**

**Queen: Lucy**

******Servant: Loki**

**Prince: Natsu**

******G****reen girl: Lissana**

**Red knight: Ezra**

**Haku's part: Wendy**

**Minster: Gray**

******Luka's part: Juvia**

**Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom of evil,**

**A queen gave birth to twins,**

**A girl and a boy.**

**However, the siblings got separated soon enough,**

**The girl became the tiny little queen of only age of 14!**

**A daughter of evil.**

**And her brother became her royal tool...**

**A servant of evil.**

**Chapter 1: daughter of evil**

* * *

Lucy: ohohohohoh! Now shall we start?

* * *

In a beach near a chapel, a girl in a ragged gray coat walked her way to the water holding a small bottle which contains a letter.

This person had suffered for many years hoping her sins were forgiven. The lonely girl stood there muttering words to herself.

"I hated that day..." she said with a painful look,

"I'm so stupid..."

"If only I would have stopped my rage..."

"And maybe by then..."

"I wouldn't have lost my other half..."

* * *

"Hello milady," a man with a face that was close to hers said bowing in front of the ever so evil queen. They were in a corridor in the castle of the yellow kingdom. The queen was staring out the window but then turned around to see her personal servant.

"Oh, Loki... I told you that you can call me by my first name!" the queen said playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"but milady!" he tried to say but he knew that the his queen wouldn't be impress, so he had to put up with it even though it wasn't supposed to be like that according to the royal rules.

"I mean lucy-sama," he said and the queen was much happier for that he had said that.

"Any way Loki, I need you to kill someone," the queen stated before handing the servant a slip of paper.

"Who's it this time?" he said looking at the paper which had an address on it,

"Juvia Lockser, she didn't pay the tax for 8 straight days! The nerves on some people! They know what happens if you don't pay the tax and let they go on and do it! Any way show that woman no mercy kay!" she finished before looking back at the window.

"Oh! Juvia! Didn't she raise you?" Loki said looking surprise at the fact that she would even kill someone who had raised her.

The queen simply just shook her hand and said "yeah but who really cares now, that was in the past! Any way you may use Josephine to hunt the woman," she didn't even look at him while saying that. As you can see the queen wasn't called evil for nothing!

"Your sure that I can use your horse?" Loki asked but the queen stayed silent, "okay, I'll be back soon so don't mind me,"

Loki started to walk down the corridor but stop to say good bye.

"Oh and Loki,"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful okay," the queen said with a pure smile. Loki was stunted but he was use to it.

"Don't worry lucy-sama, I will." He said returning the smile back to her before going down to the stalls.

* * *

"Please don't find Juvia here..." a woman said hiding behind a tree hoping to lose the person after her. She was in a forest; it was strangely quiet around there. The only thing you can here was the panting of the girl. Her blue dress was now torn in places and had several scrapes and bruises on her body but it was mostly on her legs and arms. Her hair was cut in random places and there were dirt and blood stained on it. She had a large cut around her shoulder and a little bit of blood was coming out of her head and mouth; it was almost as if she was trampled on.

"Oh Juvia!" a man in a gray coat that was coated with blood smugly said riding his horse around the forest.

"Damn it! He's still here!" she cursed quietly to herself as her heart began to increase by 10-fold. She's praying that she won't die but sadly, luck isn't on her side.

"Found you Juvia-chan..." the man said behind her. She bolted after hearing that, she criss-cross through trees, climbed up hills, even go across a river but the man stayed right on her tail.

'Damn it! I'm getting tired!' they both thought and as they made it back to the forest, at this moment anyone can lose. Though sadly, destiny decided to let the curtain to close on Juvia.

"Wha?" Juvia said tripping on a root of a tree and landing with a _thump!_ She tried to get up before the man caught up with her but her left ankle was twisted really bad! Though that didn't stop her as she started to crawl her way hoping to escape death but sadly her curtain was just about closed.

"Hehe... I got to give you credit!" the man said as he stomped on the girls back making her stop. "Argh!" she coughed as spit came out.

"You almost had worn me out though you lost before I had lost all my energy! But sadly..." he said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed at the girl's neck. "Your life ends here!" the man said before giving his prey the final blow.

* * *

"Now bow to me!"

* * *

"Hey Loki!" the queen said running up to the servant who was dusting a statue.

"Yes mi-""Loki!" "I mean lucy-sama,"

"I want you to deliver this letter for me," she said as she handed him a letter which was sealed by a skull.

"Who's it for?" he asked looking for an address,

"The prince of the red kingdom," she said as a hint of a blush came up on her pale face.

"You mean Natsu? What's in the letter?" Loki said trying to take a peak of what's inside.

"Oh just a mirage form, nothing else." The queen said this as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"WHAT! You like the prince of the red country?" he yelled looking surprise, though I wouldn't blame him. The queen is _14_ years old!

"Well... yes..." she said all flustered like while playing with her fingers. "Now go!" she ordered pointing down the hall.

"Hite! Oujo-sama!" the man said as he bolted down the hall just to escape the queen's rage for being called Oujo-sama.

* * *

Time skip!

"When is he coming!" the queen said as she looked out the window hoping to see Natsu, the prince of the red kingdom. It has been 3 months since she had given the letter of marriage to him and he didn't even say that he would think of it or something! The queen stared out the window one more time and saw him.

"He's here!" she yelled in glee as she jumped up and down then she noticed a girl with white hair standing behind him. 'What! Who's that prick!' she thought as she raced down to the front door. That was when she heard them talking behind the door. She listened to their conversation.

"Why are you doing this?" the girl asked prince Natsu.

"Well I want to be with you!" he answered back to her.

"But-"the girl was cut off before she can say anything.

"I love you! Okay! I only want to be with you!"

"Oh Natsu... I love you too!" the girl said as she hugged him,

"Let's go back to the white side kay!" he said to her.

"Let's go!" she said as she slipped something through the door.

As soon as the queen heard them leave, she picked up what the girl slipped in. She was enraged at what she saw because in that slip of paper, was a letter saying that Natsu will not marry the queen. 'How could he pick her! I mean I'm a stinking queen for god sake!' she thought. She was enraged but was now drowned in it and sadness, for the next 2 months she stayed at her throne room sitting there looking at a white rose.

"lucy-sama?" her wonderful servant said as he came to the throne room, he was worried sick for the queen.

"Call gray right now," she said to him feeling the rose one more time.

"Eh? You mean the minster? Why?" he asked but the girl snapped "NOW!"

"Hite!" he said as he walked out the room but was soon stopped by a hand.

"And Loki... go kill a white girl named Lissana..." she said to him as she dropped the rose.

"Lissana..." he said in a quiet whisper as he left the room.

* * *

"You called me Oujo-sama?" a man in raven haired said as he kneeled down to the queen.

"Yes... I want you to order the guards for something." She said her eyes were covered by her bangs. She held a single white rose within her hands as little drops of blood drop down to the floor.

"What do you need?" the man said hiding a grin. Though he actually hated the queen for killing his love.

"Make sure the white side is badly stirred," she whispered softly. As she crushed the rose and threw it on the floor.

"I'll make sure of that Oujo-sama..." the man said as he quietly left the room.

The queen looked back at the rose she just threw down; it was badly crushed and was dripping in blood. As she stared at it, a smile came back to her face but this time it was soaked in evil and had venom dripping from it.

With the queens orders the entire royal guard's staff went to the white side to kill anything that was white.

Houses of the people who'd lived there were burned to the ground,

So many voices would no longer make a sound,

The people who had suffered so much pain,

Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain...

* * *

"No, no!" a certain white haired person said as she stared at her burning home. She was in the forest hoping she got far away enough so she wouldn't be killed.

"Lissana-chan." A certain man in a bloody gray coat said in a painful tone, the girl turned around to see the man.

"Oh, it's you... are you trying to get away too?" the woman said as tears were starting to fall from her blue eyes.

"Lissana-chan..." he said again as he clutched something hard and sharp in his hand, a tear slowly making its way down his chin.

"Come on, let's do this together!" the girl said with a smile despite the situation she was in as she held out her hand. The man took her hand and ran the knife he held through her heart. The girl soon had understood what had happened. "I'm so sorry..." the man said as a few more tears fell.

"It's okay since I know it was you... sweet Loki." She said as she kissed him on the check and with that her last breath was gone. Her body slumped to the ground after that...

* * *

"Oh, it's tea time."

* * *

"Lissana! Lissana!" a man with red (or pink you pick!) hair yelled as he was searching for his beloved. He was just notified about the destruction of the white side. He looked at the house of his love but it was only burned shreds of the house.

"No, she must be in the forest!" the man yelled as he ran straight to the woods nearby, he searched on every tree until he got to this on big one. There he found his love dead with a knife through her heart.

"n-no..." the man said as he dropped to his knees and picked up his love and cried. He screamed out his lovers name for what seem to be a thousand times but no matter how hard he cried his lover didn't come back. His heart soon had filled with revenge and was now coated black.

"I'm going to kill her!" he screamed as he got his sword out.

"Oy! Defeating the princess isn't an easy job to deal with alone." A woman said from behind a tree.

"Who are you?" the man asked as he pointed his sword to the woman. She was dressed in red armor and she had scarlet red hair.

"My apologies prince, I'm Erza scarlet and I too, want to kill the bastard of a queen for killing my best friend, Juvia." She said taking a bow.

"Okay Erza but why don't we kill her now!" the prince demanded looking as evil as the queen.

"Well my prince. We need to build an army first!" she said in a very victorious voice.

"Where on earth are we going to get an army!" he yelled because there would likely be no one who would join them or so he thought.

"We are going to use the power of the citizens!" she said as she too started to look like the queen.

* * *

Now Natsu and Erza were starting their army. It was quite fast at how much people they got. All the anger that had built up over the years. Now consumed the people without fears. The queen did ordered the royal guards to set war on rebellions but the army was battered from that war. Though there attacks were not much of a chore. As for Gray, he was killed because he tried to kill the queen with poison. Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court. The servants all ran away from the castle as time was short since the rebels attacked whoever was in the place.

"Tonight! We get to kill the queen!" Erza shouted with her head high to her army, "I'll catch the queen!" was the last thing she said before going in the place. She searched high and low until she found her. The little queen would not pose a fight as era took out her sword and placed it on the queen's neck, some blood was dripping down the sword.

"You're such a disrespectful woman!" the queen said to her and with that the evil queen was captured during the night.

* * *

There was once upon a time in another place.

An evil kingdom who no person dared to face.

And the ruler was a girl so mean.

A tiny little queen of only age fourteen!

She was to be punished at three 0' clock, when the church bells resounded a tock.

The person who was once royalty was bored in jail with no loyalty.

At the time that eventually came. The church bells to her sounded rather lame.

She was to beheaded at that time. Without looking to faces of the crowd except for one.

She said with eyes in shroud...

"oh, it's tea time."

_**CHOP!**_

How the paradise that she made for herself,

Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf.

Now the people speak of her without a second thought,

That daughter of evil had received what she sought.

But was that really the end? What happened to her ever so wonderful tool? and how did lissana know loki?

All that are seen aren't always true...

* * *

god! that took a full week! well i going to work on servant of evil now so bye! i would like it if you review and stuff but thanks for reading! and stay awesome fairyz!

BROFIST MEH!


End file.
